


New Year's Kiss

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, Present Tense, benni is only mentioned, but i got lazy, there should probably be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.</p><p>This is just a cute little fic about how Gotzeus might have spent New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was not up here closer to New Year's Eve. I posted it to my Tumblr, but for some reason, I never had the chance to post it here. I hope you will all enjoy it, despite the post date.
> 
> (This has not been beta'd. Sorry! If you are interested in beta reading for me, leave me a comment or a message on Tumblr. :)

Marco is seated on his couch, watching a countdown of the most popular songs of 2014. He has no plans for New Year’s Eve. His friends, teammates, and even the media think he should be out partying. He should be drinking too much, and sleeping with a girl or two. He had somehow given everyone the impression that he enjoyed spending his down time in such a way.

In truth, he was quite the opposite. He preferred to stay home. Before Mario left, his favorite way to spend the night was in front of the television, eating a good meal, and watching a great film. Cuddling on the sofa after dinner was his favorite past-time.

Sitting alone on the sofa, reflecting on the past lonely year, he feels depressed. Mario should be by his side, stealing the last wonton, eating too many egg rolls, spilling drinks that Marco has to clean up, because Mario is far too lazy for that. He would kill to have another red wine stain on the carpet from Mario’s clumsiness. He stares at the patch of carpet in front of the coffee table that is just a little darker brown than the rest of the lush flooring. His heart aches for the loss of his lover every day.

“You haven’t lost me,” Mario tells him, all the time. “It’s just a long distance relationship now.”

Marco doesn’t want a long distance relationship. He’s no good at it. He can’t go months at a time without seeing him. He hates not feeling his body press against his every night. It has been far too long since he felt his soft lips sliding against his own. Mario should be with him tonight. He should be there to welcome the New Year with him, to kiss him when the clock strikes midnight. Mario is the only man with whom he has shared a New Year’s Eve kiss.

But Mario is not here. He has no plans to be. He has a separate life in Munich now. He has friends there, teammates, rumored lovers. Marco closes his eyes tightly when an image of Mario clinging to Xabi Alonso flashes into his mind. He tried to trust Mario. He tried to completely disregard all of the rumors he read on Tumblr. He wished he could believe Mario when he said Marco was the only man he loved. But he had believed him once when he said he would never leave him…

He mutes the television when he feels like tears are only a moment away from falling. He pulls his phone from his pocket. He’s going to call Mario in Munich. He knows he’ll be out in some club with his new friends, probably with Xabi, but he wants to call. He needs to call. He needs to hear his lover’s voice, even if only for the moment that it plays on his voicemail greeting.

His thumb hovers over the call button beside Mario’s name. He is debating with himself. Is it worth the pain to hear Mario’s voice? He will only sit and wonder what he might be doing with Xabi (or someone else) rather than answering his call. He is about to press it when a text message comes through and saves him the heartache. He presses it open. The message is from Podolski. Marco rolls his eyes. He’s so stupid.

Happy Almost New Year, Woody!

Marco shakes his head. Stupid. “You too, Poldi,” he types back.

A moment later, Lukas replies. What are your plans? Where are you?

None. Home. You?

Drinking, dancing, fireworks… sex.  Marco rolls his eyes at the winking emoji included in Poldi’s message.

You cheating on Basti?

No. I’m with him rn. Like I said - sex! It’s in the official New Year’s Eve itenerary.

That’s a pretty big word for you, Poldi… You’re in Munich?

Just got here earlier. Had to come for my bb. Why aren’t you here with your dipshit?

I wasn’t invited.

Is Sunny with you then?

No. He’s there.

Asshole

He’s not But Marco wonders… Why isn’t he there? Why couldn’t he come? Maybe he really is an asshole.

You wanna come here? Maybe I can talk Basti into a 3some. Marco covers his face and laughs at the three little pervert little emojis on the end of Poldi’s message. He is so stupid.

In your dreams, idiot. It takes like six hours to drive there anyway. I wouldn’t make it before new year.

:(

Tell me about it

Call him?

Maybe

Sleep with someone else? You cold do better.   
Could*

Shut up

Hummels, maybe? That woudl be hot

Fuck off

You should be fucking off with Hummels. He’s hot.

He’s w Benni, dumbass.

3-way?

Go away. Stop texting me.

Make me

Marco opens another text window, inputs Basti’s name, and sends, “Your bf is texting me asking for sex. Stop him.”

Almost five full minutes later, he receives another message from Poldi. Asshole -_- You got be in trouble!!

:P

Another message arrives from Basti, and Marco opens it. He’s in time out.

Marco laughs and shakes his head. He sends one last text to both of them. “Happy New Year, guys! Have fun!” Then, he sets his phone aside. He can’t call Mario, he decides. If he wanted to be there with him, he would. There was nothing really stopping him. If he wanted to put more into their long distance relationship, he would. He’d be the one calling and texting and…

Mario’s train of thought is derailed when someone knocks at his front door. He sighs and checks the time on his phone. 11:02. Would would be paying him a visit so late? He lets out a groan and stands up. Mats. It has to be Mats. Or Marcel? Somebody that he doesn’t want to see right now. Although really anyone would be someone he doesn’t want to see right now.

“I’m coming!” he shouts when the person knocks again, and rings the doorbell for good measure. He swings open the door, and comes face to face with Mats. “I knew it would be you. What are you doing here?”

“Is that any way to greet the guy who just brought you a gift?”

“Christmas is over, Mats. Go home to Benni.”

“I’d love to, but I have to deliver your gift.”

“Piss off. Give it someone else.”

Mats rolls his eyes. “Trust me. No one else fucking wants it.”

“Hey! Fuck off!”

A voice outside captures Marco’s attention. He shoves Mats back, and barges onto the porch. Standing on the sidewalk is the only person really wanted to see. “Sunny!” he gasps, running toward him. All of his ill thoughts from earlier have gone, and he throws his arms around Mario’s neck.

Mario accepts him into his arms, and squeezes him tight. “Hey,” he whispers against his ear. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, so much.” He presses his lips to his neck.

“Alright, well you gift is delivered. I need to get back to Benni.”

Marco pulls away from Mario long enough to hugs Mats. “It’s the best gift.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Matas smiles and walks to his car. “Have fun, you idiots,” he calls out, climbing into the driver’s seat. He honks once, and drives away.

The lovers ignore him, because they are once again embracing. Marco holds Mario’s face in his hands like it’s more precious than a priceless faberge egg. He whispers to him all of the things he’s been holding inside since they last saw each other - even the bad things, all his worries. Mario kisses his lips, transforming the whispers to muted murmurs, and finally to nothing more than whimpers and moans.

Mario slides his hands down the strong planes of Marco’s back and onto his tight bum. He gives it a squeeze, and hoists him up. Marco’s legs instinctively wrap around his waist. Mario holds him tight, and walks into the house. “Walks” is a strong words. He stumbles mostly, and smacks Marco’s head into the wall more than once, but eventually the make it to Marco’s bedroom. Mario throws him down onto the bed, and kicks his shoes off. Marco rubs the back of his aching head.

Mario chuckles awkwardly and apologizes as he tosses his coat onto the chair in the corner. He promises he’ll make it up to him, and winks. Marco teases him, says he sounds like a bad porno to which Mario replies, “There will no kind of porn if you don’t shut up.”

Marco puts on a cheeky grin, and says, “Make me.” It is truly a bad porno.

Mario follows orders and silences Marco when he presses his mouth to his neck. His tongue swipes over the soft skin beneath his ear, and he nips at his ear lobe. Marco moans. He’s going to be so easy tonight. He hasn’t felt anyone’s touch for far too long.

Mario knows just how long it’s been. Contrary to Marco’s fears (and the speculations of a million people that have never even met him), Mario has never laid a hand on another man. He would never think of being involved with Xabi or anyone else. Mario has always been, and will always be the love of his life.

Marco mutters to him as he undresses him. Marco’s shirt is being pulled over his head when apologizes for thinking ill of Mario. Mario shushes him with a kiss. “I love you more than anything,” he mumbles against his open mouth.

“I know. I just forget.”

“It’s time to make you remember then…” HIs lips leave Marco’s mouth, and attach themselves to his chest. He kisses his way from Marco’s clavicle to his nipples. His tongue encircles both of them before he focuses his attention on the left one. He sucks gently, and nibbles at the hard little nib. Marco whimpers and arches his back off the bed.

“I want you so much,” he gasps, gripping a handful of Mario’s hair.

Mario grins, and pulls away from his nipple. His mouth makes an obscene wet noise, and he kisses a path down to his navel. He dips his tongue into his belly button, and bites the skin all around it. He knows what gets Marco off. Just about anything would do the job now, but he takes his time. He does everything really gets Marco going. His lower abdomen has always been sensitive, and Mario loves feeling him twitching beneath him with each bite.

“Please,” Marco begs, pushing his head lower. Mario bites the skin just above the waistband of his gym shorts a little harder, and Marco yelps. Mario licks over the bite mark, eliciting a moan from his partner.

Mario can see the tent in Marco’s shorts. He’s so hard already, but Mario continues to tease him. He savors every inch of his chest, moving back up to his neck. He grinds his own growing erection against Marco’s and sucks a dark mark on his neck. Marco hates when Mario leaves hickeys. His teammates tease him, and the press speculate what girl could have left it there. Mario loves it. He loves marking him as his own.

Marco starts to beg again. His hands are clenched in tight firsts around Mario’s t-shirt. Mario grinds against him again. He’s ready too, but he loves the sound of Marco’s panting and begging. He takes his time, licking and sucking a trail back to his erection. He rakes his teeth over the tent in his gym shorts. Marco keens and bucks his hips.

“Tease,” he hisses, yanking at Mario’s hair.

Mario chuckles devilishly, and disentangles his hair from Marco’s grip. He pulls away, and tears down his shorts. Marco yelps, shocked by the suddenness of the movement in contrast to Mario’s previous, slow and teasing actions. Mario grins down at him, like a predator leering at its prey. It’s so sexy Marco could lose it into his boxer shorts right then and there.

“Get naked,” Marco pleads, reaching for him.

Mario yanks his shirt over his head and tosses it onto the floor. Marco’s needy hands instantly begin to grope the soft, tanned skin of his stomach. Mario grabs one of his hands, and holds it, kissing his fingertips. Marco is a sucker for that gentle, loving shit. “What do you want?” he whispered, kissing his index fingertip. “Hand… or mouth?” When he said the last word, he sucked the tip of his finger into his mouth.

“No… I want you inside me. It’s been too long.”

Mario’s brow furrows. “That takes a bit of… preparation. I’ll be here for a few days… we have time.”

“I’m ready.”

Mario drops his hand. “Why?” Had he been so concerned with Mario cheating, because that’s what he had been doing? Why else would he be cleaned up and ready for sex?

“I… well, I thought about coming to see you tonight. I almost did. I almost took a flight out this morning, but then I got angry with you. I thought you should be the one coming to me, and so I just… didn’t.”

Mario shakes his head, and laughs at him. “You’re so stupid, Woody. You really had no idea I would come see you? How else would I get my New Year’s kiss?”

Marco grins the stupid way that only Mario can make him do. “I hoped. I wouldn’t want to start a new year without that kiss…”

“Well, now you’re going to get much more than the kiss.” He pounces on him, covering his mouth with his, kissing him hard.

When Mario pulls back to take a breath, Marco grins at him, and says, “Mmm… it’s gonna be a really happy new year then.”

Mario rolls his eyes. “You’re so fucking cheesy, Woody, seriously. I don’t know if I even want to have sex with you after that stupid idiot comment.”

“My great ass didn’t make the comment. Don’t punish him for my mistakes.”

Mario laughs loudly, and kisses him. “You’re so stupid,” he mumbles against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sunny. Thanks for coming.”

He nods and says, “Happy New Year, babe.”

“It’s not midnight.”

“It is somewhere.”

Marco chuckles. “Happy New Year, Mario.”

 

 

*~~~~~~*

 

Find all of my fics and some sassy text posts/replies on my [Tumblr](footballbromance.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave some kudos or comments. I truly appreciate every single one of them. :D


End file.
